When the Evening Falls
by Ella-elbereth
Summary: During their pursuit of the hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas discuss a few things on their mind while waiting for the approach of dawn. Please rr. NO SLASH


**When the Evening Falls**  
**By Ella**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Song-fic: During their pursuit of the hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas discuss a few things on their mind while waiting for the approach of dawn. Please r/r. NO SLASH**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and all the other characters mentioned in this story belong to Tolkien. I merely burrowed them with all intention of returning. The song is by Enya. **

**Spoilers: None that I can think of**

_When the evening falls_

_and the daylight is fading_

_from within me calls-_

_could it be I am sleeping?_

_For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely._

_Close to home- I cannot say_

_Close to home- feeling so far away_

The voice of the air hung still as the light of day waned and night fell over the weary travelers. A company of three, the kindred of Elves, Men, and Dwarves. Their will was strong, and yet their spirits weakened. For days they followed mere tracks. The figures of their enemies and friends have moved beyond the sight of all but the Elf. Yet as the dusk deepened, they allowed themselves a brief respite upon a quiet hilltop. Gimli fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head touched the cold earth and tranquil snores replaced the silence.

But rest did not find Aragorn as well as it did his Dwarven companion. His mind was clouded and his thoughts darkened. And as much as he wished ill dreams to leave him, they would not. At last, he rose from the ground and walked around the fire, which was now no more than glowing embers. Aragorn picked up his water flask and moved across the camp.

"The night is quiet," said a soft voice not so far away. "and yet your restlessness disturbs her more than the heavy breaths and loud snores of the Dwarf."

"I do not trust her silence," Aragorn said, taking a sip from his flask. Droplets hung on the small hairs of his beard as he sat upon a large boulder.

"As do I," Legolas turned around to face the man. "Your mind is troubled. Lost in a mist." Aragorn let out a sigh, keeping his eyes to the ground.

_As I walk the room_

_there before me a shadow_

_from another world,_

_where no other can follow._

_Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over_

_Close to home- I cannot say_

_Close to home- feeling so far away_

"Aye," he said at last.

"Then speak of your troubles. Perhaps I can ease them and lead you to take advantage of the solace the night offers, even if it be false."

Aragorn neither looked up nor said another word. He only took another drink from his flask before corking it and laying it on the ground.

"I cannot find because I do not know where to look," he mumbled softly, as if talking to himself.

But a soft wind carried his words to the sharp ears of the Elf.

"Something tells me you do not mean our hobbit friends."

The ranger laughed slightly. "Then I suppose that something is right, my friend."

The smiles faded, however, and they once again grew silent. Legolas slowly walked over and sat beside his friend. He eyes looked out into the clearing, no longer seeing the Uruk-hai. An air of seriousness fell over them.

"I meant that I cannot find myself. And I don't know where to look," came Aragorn's voice, as he rested his head against his hands.

"But is it possible to look for something that was never lost to begin with?" Legolas answered him.

Aragorn finally looked up at him. "Let us both stop speaking in riddles that neither one of us can understand." The moon shone brightly down upon them as if it knew of the darkness in their the thoughts and trying to light it.

"Agreed," said Legolas meeting his gaze. "In that case, I ask you to truly reveal the doubts that will not leave you."

"'Tis not doubts, but visions. Dreams of a world I may soon pass in to."

Legolas watched as Aragorn's hand went to the pendant that lay upon his chest. "She faded. She fell into the grasps of death, Legolas, taking all that is light with her. Goodness and knowledge is replaced with evil and ignorance, and I wander Middle-earth watching it's fall before my eyes."

The light of the moon reflected in Legolas' eyes and Aragorn felt the depth of their understanding. He then continued. "You know, Legolas, I've killed many. Be they orcs, goblins, or men. I've killed, but I've never really seen death. Even the death of my mother seemed like an eternal sleep, not a bitter end."

"Iston, mellon nin, iston. I, too, have spilled much blood, but rarely have I spilled tears. The loss of Mithrandir threw me into a cave of bewilderment. But the passing of Boromir made that cave fall down upon me."

"Well then, in that case I cannot imagine what my passing will do to you," Aragorn teased.

"Only time will tell us that, my friend," laughed Legolas. "I only beg you not to rush it. Who knows, the Halls of Mandos may welcome me long before death take you."

"Perhaps," Aragorn smiled.

_Forever searching, never right_

_I am lost in ocean of night._

_Forever hoping I can find_

_memories, those memories _

_I left behind_

"I long to ask you a question, Aragorn."

"Then I am at your service."

Legolas paused for a moment before asking, "Why did you seek to become a member of the Fellowship? There was nothing, save a small journey, which tied you to the fate of Frodo and the Ring."

Aragorn looked up the sky. The moon had passed beyond them and the stars began to fade. He sighed. "Many winters I walked this earth, though perhaps not as many as you. But at one point all became the same. My adventures did not last long and my wanderings continued. I killed and lived just so that there will be something to remember before I close my eyes. And then something comes around, as if fate is opening a door for you. One that you can only walk through once. And as soon as you do and see where it leads, you find out if your life really had a meaning, or if blood is truly thicker than water and you're as foul as a Morgul rat."

The elf was taken aback by his friend's reply. "Of the truth in your words I cannot say, but the wisdom that they hold I do not deny."

"Indeed. But since we already started this conversation, my curiosity won't leave me until I hear the reason why you tied your fate to a quest that will take you with it if it falls."

"Do you not know?" Legolas looked at his friend.

Aragorn returned the gaze. "I'm guessing that you did not wish to let a clumsy and careless human go alone on a quest where he can cause so much mischief."

Legolas' light laughter filled the air. "Precisely. This way I can control you better."

"Of my fighting you do not have to worry, for you know well enough that I-"

"I know you for a brave man, you need not tell me," Legolas interrupted. "And there's nothing like this for showing what a man is made of; it comes out then who is cowardly and who brave. The coward will change color at every touch and turn. He is full of fears, and keeps shifting his weight first on one knee and then on the other. His heart beats fast as he thinks of death, and one can hear the chattering of his teeth. Whereas the brave man will not change color nor be frightened on finding himself in ambush, but is all the time longing to go into action. If the best men were being chosen for such a service, no one could make light of your courage nor feats of arms. If you were struck by an arrow or brought down by a sword, it would not be from behind, in your neck or back, but the weapon would hit you in the chest as you were pressing forward in battle."

"I thank you for your kind words, my friend, and assure you that I think no less of you. But like you said before, only time will tell us whether or not our decision has been the right one."

Legolas nodded. Suddenly, they both heard a loud noise that made them jump to their feet and reach for their weapons. It sounded like a deep growl. Aragorn and Legolas stood unmoving and carefully listened. The sound came again and they turned towards it, only to find that it came from the small bundle that lay on the other side of camp. They lowered their weapons and looked at each other, laughing. The darkness of the sky was now replaced by soft tones of peach and purple as the small glimmers of the sun awoke from their sleep. Aragorn watched as they danced on the horizon. He then turned towards Legolas.

"My friend, it looks as if we talked all through the night."

"Indeed. Perhaps there are a few things we can learn from our dwarf friend here."

They laughed again and walked across the camp to wake their sleeping companion.

_Even though I leave_

_will I go on believing_

_that this time is real_

_Am I lost in this feeling?_

_Like a child passing through,_

_never knowing the reason_

_I am home- I know the way_

_I am home- feeling oh, so far away. _

THE END


End file.
